Computing components such as integrated circuits are often packaged and configured for disposition on a printed circuit board (PCB). The computing components, for example memory and processing units, may be coupled to a PCB in a number of manners. Some computing components may be coupled directly to a PCB using solder or mechanical retention. Other computing components may be coupled to a PCB via a socket or component configured to secure the components to the PCB.